


Abandon All Hope

by Anonfeather



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonfeather/pseuds/Anonfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short Bumblebee and Bulkhead friendship ficlet (TFA).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abandon All Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Abandon all Hope   
> Char/Pairing: Animated Bulkhead/Bumblebee   
> Time limit: 15 min.
> 
> This was written during one of Camfield's writing parties.

Bulkhead was afraid. They were alone in the base, the lights turned off. Only the TV was on, mysterious and creepy noises were playing. Bumblebee, when he learned that they’d be alone, had immediately decided on what they would do. He obtained a copy of the new survival horror game “Abandon all Hope”. Bumblebee was gleefully playing, enjoying all the frights and gore while Bulkhead shivered next to him. On most fights, he had to cover his optics. He couldn’t stand the scenes.

“Oh! Wow, bam!” exclaimed Bumblebee. “Did'ja see how his tongue tore off my character’s arm off? Not that I’m gonna die, though. Just need to grab this zombie and stitch the arm on my body. Awesome right?”

“Hum, yeah, right..” Bulkhead didn’t look.

“Hey, you wanna do the stitching mini-game? It’s easy, I’m sure you’ll get the hang of it.”

“No thanks Bee... You keep having fun okay. I’m going to find something to refuel with.” Bulkhead offered, but his tank recoiled at the idea to ingest something. Why couldn’t they spent a nice goreless evening?

For a split-second, Bumblebee almost asked his friend to bring him back a cube. But the way the huge mech lumbered made him uncomfortable. He sighed but knew what he had to do.

When Bulkhead came back, he didn’t hear the painful scream of human’s being decapitated. Instead, a more colorful game was currently booting up on the TV.

“Hey big guy,” started Bumblebee with an apologetic smile. “Though we could play something we could both enjoy.”

Bulkhead grinned, and accepted the controller the yellow bot was handing him. Yeah, this was way better. He knew he shouldn’t abandon all hope when being with his best bud.


End file.
